


A Sought-After Refuge

by VerdiWithin



Series: Talisman [24]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Conspiracy, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Heavy Petting, Mind Control, Mutual Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Sleepovers, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Trauma Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdiWithin/pseuds/VerdiWithin
Summary: Persephone and Hades are learning how to conduct a relationship in the spotlight of public scrutiny, as well as furthering their private activities.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Talisman [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497371
Comments: 14
Kudos: 277





	A Sought-After Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Previously in this series: 
> 
> Persephone and Hades have just begun the more intimate part of their relationship, despite Persephone’s occasional attack of nerves. The previous week, they were photographed making out in a restaurant, and have to give some concessions to the press to keep the photo out of print. Persephone has reasons to suspect that her mother may be involved in shady dealings, including mind-controlling mortals and possible involvement in Thanatos’s attempted rebellion. Persephone is trying to start a crisis center to help people in need, and the #FuryToo movement continues to gain momentum.

I come out of the bathroom in my robe, my head swathed in a towel, singing cheerfully to myself. I'm thinking about how I want to do my hair for tonight when I hear the sound of running feet in the living room. Eros comes hurtling around the corner, stops dead when he sees me, and poses with his hands on his hips.

"And just where were you last night, girl?"

I continue walking to my room, and give him what I hope is an enigmatic smile. His eyes widen and he bounces right up to me. "Seriously, Perse, you're okay?"

I stop in my doorway. "Oh, no. I'm  _ way _ better than okay." I'm trying for a sophisticated, subtle expression but I can't keep it up: my face splits in a helpless smile. I don’t bother to try to hide it from my friend. He has concerns for me, but also he's just dying for a little gossip.

Eros keeps his mouth tightly controlled but he’s practically wriggling in delight. “ _ Better  _ than okay? Can I assume that book came in handy?”

“Why, yes, it’s _ such _ interesting reading, I must thank you again--”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, books good. What about the... practical applications?”

I blink up at him. “Everything proceeded in accordance with the master plan, my dear esteemed mentor.”

Eros puts on a haughty air. “Very funny. All right, be that way. Just remember, sooner or later, you’re going to need advice, and when you do--I’ll remember this.” He gives me a mock glare and turns to go back to the living room.

I grin, not feeling any remorse. He’s probably right, and I’ll be in for a teasing, but I don’t care. I had a wonderful night and a fantastic morning, but talking about it with another person, just reducing it to words--it seems wrong.

I shut the door to my room and take out the book Eros mentioned, the one he gave me last week. It’s titled  _ Divine Sex _ . I sit down and open it; there’s a couple of chapters I want to review.

***

I’m nearly ready for our big evening out. I’ve done my hair in an elaborate knot at the back of my head, and I’m going to wear the silk dress I bought for the Elysium party. Since I only got to wear it for about half an hour, I figure it’s still new. 

Eros made a horrible face when I told him I meant to wear it tonight. “Doesn’t it have bad vibes now?” he asked.

Honestly, I think that’s ridiculous. It’s a really nice dress and it was expensive. Why shouldn’t I use it, just because I had a fight with Hades the last time I wore it? I’m not going to have a fight with him tonight. We’re going to go out to a fancy place, get our picture taken, and have a lovely time with our friends.

I sigh a little. Tonight’s plan is part of our penance for being so careless last week, making out in a restaurant. Somebody took a picture of that and sold it to a newspaper, and in order to keep it from being published, we’re allowing pictures tonight, and some brief comments.

It didn’t make a lot of sense to me that the paper is willing to go along with this, but Hecate explained that they don’t want to have an antagonistic relationship going forward. “Plus they know what can happen when Hades gets upset about this sort of thing,” I added. Hecate conceded that point.

At any rate, it means we’re going to this restaurant that I’d never heard of, but when I told Eros about it he was impressed, and very excited when I invited him and Psyche to come along. I hope they’ll be ready on time, I imagine the photographers won’t be happy if we keep them waiting.

I wiggle into the tight silk dress and twist my arms around to zip it. Last time I put this on Artemis zipped it for me. I struggle with it for a minute but only get it about halfway closed. I guess I can get Psyche to help me, but first I look over my small collection of jewelry.

I have a few pairs of earrings now, gifts from friends and some I bought myself. All of them are pretty and suitable for daytime, but not for an elegant date. I can’t borrow Psyche’s earrings tonight since she needs them herself. No earrings, I guess. I contemplate my Pomelia necklace, hold it up to my neck. It’s lovely, but it doesn’t really go with the plunging neckline of the dress. Regretfully I put it back in its spot in my little jewelry box.

That leaves my diamond comb, which fortunately is very suitable to both the occasion and my hairstyle. I tuck it in between my bun and my ear, and generate a few flowers to compliment it. I take a look in the mirror. Barring the incompletely-zipped dress, the overall effect is pretty good. 

There’s a soft knock on my door, I suppose it’s Psyche. “Come in,” I call.

It’s not Psyche. It’s Hades standing there.

“Hi,” I say to him, my heart melting. He’s incredibly sexy in his tuxedo and bow tie. “I didn’t hear the doorbell.”

“No, Eros saw me pull up,” he explains, his velvety voice caressing my ears. He’s still standing in the door, and I’m standing by my dresser, waiting for him to come in. He’s never actually entered my room before, but since we slept in the same bed last night and did other things this morning, I figure it’s time.

I fold my hands to show Hades that I intend to wait him out. He huffs a little chuckle, and takes a single step into my room.

“There, I knew you could do it,” I say, and cross the room to kiss him. He bends down, arms enfolding me, warm lips pressing to mine.

“I missed you,” he says.

I missed him too, even though he only brought me home a couple of hours ago. “What, already? I thought maybe I was overtaxing your hospitality.”

I’m joking but Hades’s expression stays serious. “Never,” he replies firmly. “You are more than welcome to be with me, anytime you want.”

“Oh, good.” Suddenly I’m breathless. “I already packed a bag.” I blush a little, admitting that I planned to stay the night with him again, without even asking.

Hades's mouth curves into that particular smile that makes my knees tremble. “I’m glad.” He kisses me again.

“Can you help me with the zipper?” I ask that without even thinking about it, but now that I’ve said it, it seems like a very intimate thing.

He doesn’t seem to mind. “Of course.”

I turn around and feel his hands on my back, smoothing the open top of my dress into place and then easing the zipper up. His fingers brush my skin as the dress closes. It occurs to me that I’ll probably need help later getting it unzipped, and I shiver.

I feel a soft touch at the top of my spine, and then the press of Hades’s lips.

“You look fantastic,” he breathes.

“Thank you,” I say, barely able to control my voice. “So do you.”

He nuzzles around the side of my neck, caressing behind my ear, and I shudder from the tickling sensation of his lips and breath.

“May I offer a finishing touch?” His arms circle around me, his hands meeting in front of my face. He’s holding a little velvet box. “I know, I’m supposed to restrain myself, but I thought maybe this was a special enough occasion.” 

“What occasion is that?” I ask, leaning back against him. I know how much he likes to give me things. It’s not his fault that it makes me feel a little weird.

“Well, there’s last night. That was extremely special.”

“That’s true. And this morning,” I agree. I have no intention of refusing his gift. I’m just amused to see how hard he’s willing to work for it.

“And we’re going out in the spotlight tonight.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And it’s because of my carelessness that we have to do this.”

“I don’t see how that’s your doing. I was the one demanding kisses.”

“Oh, right. Should I take this back, then?” he asks briskly, pretending to tuck the box away.

“ _ No _ ,” I say, smiling, and take the box.

As I open it, Hades wraps his arms around me, one around my shoulders and one around my waist. The box contains a pair of diamond earrings, long dangles of small square-cut gems, each with a huge sparkly teardrop-shaped diamond hanging from the end.

I gasp. “They’re gorgeous!” And exactly what my outfit needs. “How did you know?”

“I don’t suppose you’d believe a little bird told me?”

“A little bird called Eros, maybe?” I let Hades take the box so I can put the earrings in. They swing delightfully when I move my head. “What do you think?” I ask. “Sufficient?”

“Exquisite,” Hades answers, and buries his face between my shoulder and my neck, kissing and nibbling. 

I reach up and smooth his hair, tucking the longer strands back behind his ears. He’s wearing his earrings too, the upper ones anyway. I think he wears them more frequently since I told him I like them.

“ _ A-hem! _ ” I hear from the door. “Hey, Perse, a nymph brought you another message.”

Hades lets me go, and I take the envelope from Eros. “Flower or field?” I ask.

“It was a flower nymph, this time. We’ll be ready in a couple minutes.”

I stand looking at the letter in my hands. It’s from my mother, of course. I’m not sure I want to read it right now.

“Kore, would you like some privacy?” Hades’s voice brings me back to the here and now.

“Oh! I’m sorry. No, it can wait.” I tuck the letter into my overnight bag. Letters from my mother sometimes make me cheerful, but sometimes not. I’m not taking the chance right now.

***

Hades hired a limousine for tonight. It was Hecate’s idea, so that we would make a dramatic entrance to the restaurant. Hades liked the idea because if he isn’t driving, then he can drink with dinner and not worry. These both seemed like good reasons, so I didn’t object to the plan.

Sitting next to Hades on the wide leather seat in the huge vehicle, I’m not so sure. The dress, the car--both of them are bringing back memories that are less than pleasant. I look over at Eros and Psyche; they’re both looking back at me with serious faces. I imagine they’re thinking along the same lines I am. 

Hades takes my hand and I look at him. He smiles, and I feel a flood of relief. I’m being silly, letting a memory tarnish my happiness. I smile back, and Hades raises my hand to his lips. He kisses my palm, then turns my hand over and kisses the other side. I feel the gentle press of his tongue. 

I glance nervously at our companions, but now they’re chattering away together. I look back at Hades. He hasn’t released my hand or looked away from me. Holding my eyes with his own, he nibbles along towards my fingers. He bites tenderly and flicks his tongue between my knuckles.

My arm is tingling all the way to my shoulder in response to Hades’s touch. I’m working hard to control my breathing.

***

We’re approaching the restaurant, so I put on the last part of my outfit: a pair of long white gloves. Hades watches attentively while I pull them on, smooth them, and wiggle my fingers to get them fitting properly. I smile at him. “Do you like them? Eros insisted.” In fact he’s helping Psyche with her gloves, which aren’t as long as mine. 

“They’re perfect. You look gorgeous.” 

He holds my hand as we pull up to a fancy canopy, complete with a carpet. A uniformed valet waits there, and steps forward to open the door. Beyond him, there’s a small clutch of people with cameras and recorders. My nerves choose this moment to make an appearance, flooding me with the urge to run away and hide. I draw a shaky breath, and Hades squeezes my hand.

“It’ll be okay. I’ll be with you the whole time.”

I nod, and try to smile. We sit and wait while Eros steps out, then helps Psyche. The photographers take a few pictures, while Eros preens and Psyche smiles. They walk together to the door of the restaurant. It’s our turn. Hades smiles and releases my hand. I watch while he steps out of the car.

I can see him out the window while he stands for a few moments next to the door, letting the photographers take pictures. Some of the reporters are already shouting questions but he ignores them. I sit and wait for my cue. We had to practice this with Hecate for an hour yesterday before she was satisfied. 

Hades turns back, bending slightly, and holds out his hand. I slide one foot out, take his hand, and emerge from the car. I’m already smiling, beaming up at him. He smiles back and tenderly kisses my hand, then tucks it into his arm. We step away from the car, taking our time, not looking away from one another. Under the center of the canopy we pause, still smiling, and let the journalists do their thing.

The flashes are very bright, and nearly constant, one after another. The reporters are all shouting questions; I didn’t think there were that many of them but with my eyes dazzled, I can’t see very well, and it sounds like a whole crowd. I just keep smiling at Hades, and clutching his arm tightly.

I hope my agitation isn’t showing. That would rather defeat the purpose of allowing pictures tonight. I take a deep, long breath and think about good things. The waterfall in Elysium. Petting dogs. My beloved’s eyes, and his hands.

We’re supposed to answer some questions but I can’t distinguish one voice from another. After a minute, Hades gives a little shrug, and takes a step towards the restaurant door, bringing me with him. The reporters get the message and quiet down.

“Is this your first date?” asks one voice.

I’m supposed to be the one to answer the majority of questions. Hecate and Sorya agreed that it would play better. “No,” I say with a smile.

"How long have you been dating?"

"A few weeks," I say.  _ Be vague, leave them wanting more,  _ Sorya said.

"How did you meet?"

"At a party," I reply.  _ Keep smiling _ , she said, so I do.

"What do you say to people who assume you're after his money?"

I shrug and look away. _ Ignore questions you don't like _ .

“Hades, when are you two getting married?”

I tense up, expecting him to get angry at this one, but he surprises me. He puts on an expression of exaggerated sympathy and cracks, “Oooh, sorry--you didn’t make the cut for the invitation list.”

Everyone laughs and I relax.

“Persephone, is the age difference between you a big problem?” asks another reporter.

“Not at all,” I say. What am I supposed to say to that?

Hades gives me a little tug. I look up at him and nod, and we walk together through the doors.

Eros and Psyche have been waiting for us just inside the door.

“Are you all right?” Psyche asks me. “You look a little pale.”

I nod. It wasn’t so bad, really. I look around, starting to relax a bit. Inside the restaurant it’s comparatively quiet. There’s music playing, and the sound of conversation, but no shouting people. The lighting is low and romantic, and the decor is dramatic: polished marble walls, luxurious carpets, gold-crusted furniture. The satyr d’hôtel, tall and dignified, stands waiting for us in his elaborate uniform.

“Your table is ready, Your Majesty,” he says with a bow. “Right this way, please.”

He leads us into a large room dominated by a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling. The center of the room is given over to a dance floor of shining, polished wood. There’s a band playing next to this, and tables surrounding it, where people are sitting, enjoying their meals. 

The satyr guides us up a set of stairs onto a balcony that wraps all the way around the room. We walk a quarter of the way around and stop at a round table set with a white tablecloth and surrounded by four heavy, gilded chairs. The satyr pulls out a chair and waits expectantly. I know that’s for me, so I go sit down. Then he seats Psyche, and Hades and Eros seat themselves.

I’m beginning to relax, but then I look around and I notice that every one of the patrons I can see is looking straight at us. I freeze. My heart is pounding in near-panic. I make an effort to control my breathing. Hades takes my hand, and I turn to look at him. He smiles gently. “How about some wine?” he asks.

“That’ll make it better?”

“Mm, at least it’ll make you care less.” He shrugs a little, and I laugh. It’s a weak joke at best but I feel better already.

“All right, then, I’ll have some.”

I start to peel off my gloves. Eros gave me strict instructions that I wasn’t to wear them while eating, drinking, or dancing, so I don’t see any reason to leave them on. They’re very tight, so it takes a while to do it. I completely do not understand the point of wearing something for only ten minutes, especially when they’re so difficult to take on and off. Then I happen to glance up and catch Hades looking. He’s fascinated by the process. I slow down, and watch him through my lashes as I gradually peel the gloves down.

Once they’re off, I lay them in my lap and place my napkin over. Eros is watching this and nods approval. I don’t roll my eyes, but it’s tempting. Instead I taste my wine. It’s very good. I drink a bit and try to relax, looking around. 

The other people have returned to their own meals. If they’re looking at us now, they’re being subtle about it. The band plays, lovely smooth music, not too loud for conversation. A few people are dancing, and I watch them spin and sway together.

We don’t have to order, because everything tonight was pre-arranged. Apparently the chef was delighted by the opportunity to put together something special for us. Our appetizers arrive promptly--mine is some sort of cheese tart that’s quite delicious. 

“Kore, honestly, you did really well out there,” Hades tells me. “I don’t see how that could have gone any better.”

“All those lights!” Psyche says. “I did not like that at all. How did you tolerate it?”

I’m actually kind of impressed with myself that I got through that without panicking. I think it’s because Hades was with me. “I don’t know,” I say. “But the yelling bothered me more than the lights.”

Hades looks a bit grim. “They should have known better. I thought the arrangement was for one photographer and one reporter.”

“Maybe the others got wind of it and tagged along,” Eros suggests.

“Quite possible,” Hades says. “They’re all leeches.”

I smile a little. I suppose he’s had more than his fair share of annoying clashes with reporters. I’m already starting to see his point after only a few of my own. I finish my glass of wine. A warm glow starts in my belly, giving me a feeling of contentment and wellbeing. 

I was very nervous about this evening, being out in such a swanky, high-profile venue, but it’s really quite enjoyable. The food and wine are excellent, the music is lovely, and being with my friends and Hades is my favorite thing in the world. Hades takes my hand and I look at him. 

“Would you like to dance?” he asks, smiling.

“Oh,  _ yes _ ,” I say.

***

It’s very late when we arrive back in the Underworld. I’m feeling warm and boneless and very silly. I’m curled up under Hades’s arm in the back of the car, absently fiddling with the black studs on his shirt. I wonder why they’re called that. Male horses are called studs. Boards for building houses are called studs. Why are these weird removable buttons called studs?

“Beats me,” Hades says.

“What?”

“I said it beats me why they’re called studs.”

“Oh, sorry. Was I talking out loud?”

“Uh huh. You’ve been going on about buttons and zippers and studs for ten minutes now.”

“Oh.” I think about that for a while. “Did I have a lot to drink?” This seems like a profound revelation to me.

Hades chuckles. “Uh, yeah, you could say that.”

“I didn’t do anything embarrassing, did I?”

He shakes his head solemnly. “No, you were fine until we got in the car. Then you got the giggles.”

“Did I?”

I have only a vague memory of leaving the restaurant. I shrug. I guess it doesn’t matter. We arrive at Hades’s house and leave the car. Hades gives the driver a large tip and we go inside. I’m feeling very cheerful, and very eager to go to bed. I kick off my shoes and they go flying.

“Oops…” I wander vaguely after one, then reconsider, going for the second one instead. Wait, where did it go?

“Kore, are you okay?”

“Hm? Oh, there you are!”

He looks amused. “Would you like some help getting upstairs, Sweetness?”

“No!” I say indignantly. “I can walk myself.” I turn towards the stairs to show him, and trip over the hem of my gown. Hades catches my elbow.

“All right, my darling. I’m sure you can walk by yourself, but will you indulge me by allowing me to carry you?” He smiles his most dazzling smile and I beam at him.

“Certainly I will, kind sir.” I hold out my arms and he scoops me up. I giggle and kick my feet, circle my arms around his shoulder, and nibble on his neck. His skin is a little salty.

“Stop that!” he gripes.

“Spoilsport! I don’t want to stop.”

“I know you don’t.” We arrive in the bedroom and he sets me down. “Sweetness, I don’t think we should do anything but sleep tonight. We’ve both been drinking and it’s not a good idea with everything so new between us.”

“Okay,” I say. I’m disappointed, but also, I’m suddenly  _ so _ tired. All I want is sleep. Hades hands me my bag and I turn and walk into the big closet.  _ Dressing room _ , he calls it. I stand there for a minute trying to remember why I came in here. I go back out to the bedroom.

Hades has taken off his jacket and tie, and is working on the studs. He looks up at me. “Everything okay, Sweetness?”

“I need help with the zipper.”

“Okay.” He crosses over to me and I turn around. He doesn’t play as he did earlier, when he zipped it up for me. He lowers the zipper matter-of-factly. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, thank you.” I go back in the closet and undress, hanging up my gown as best I can. I put on my pajama bottoms, but the top gets tangled in my earrings and hairdo.

Hades calls from the bedroom. “Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?”

“No, go ahead.” I’m nowhere near ready. Stupid dratted thing. I untangle myself and take out my earrings as I should have done in the first place. I’m still standing there fishing hairpins out of my hair five minutes later when Hades calls again.

“Persephone? Did you fall asleep in there?”

“No, I’m taking my hair down and it’s making me crazy.”

“Can I help?”

“Yes, please.”

He comes in and sees me with my straggling hair half down and half up, with the bun donut thingy still pinned in place, and laughs. “What should I do?”

“Just get the pins out, and don’t laugh at me,” I say grumpily. This is taking  _ forever _ and I’m  _ tired _ .

Hades takes pins from the back, and I get them from the front, and in a minute or two it’s done. 

“Thanks.” I go take my turn in the bathroom. It takes me a while to take off my makeup, and brush my teeth, and comb the hairspray out of my hair. When I come out, Hades is lying in the center of the bed, blinking sleepily at me. I turn off the light and climb in next to him, yawning. He pulls me in tight to his chest and kisses me.

“Good night, Sweetness. I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

I’m asleep in moments.

***

I wake up with a headache and an urgent need for the bathroom. I slither out of bed and pad off to take care of one of those. As I’m washing my hands, I wonder if Hades keeps painkillers around. I don’t want to be nosy and poke around in his cabinets. Well, that’s not true, I do kind of want to be nosy, but I shouldn’t. It’s probably dehydration that’s making my head hurt, so I drink a cup of water instead.

Back in the bedroom, I check on Hades. He’s lying on his back with his arms over his head, breathing deeply and noisily. I smile, watching him. It’s very tempting to climb back in with him, but I know he doesn’t usually sleep well, and I don’t want to disturb him. I find my phone and the letter from my mother, and head downstairs. 

The dogs hear me moving around and come out from wherever they’ve been sleeping to follow me. I smile, watching the parade of lolling tongues and waving tails. I understand perfectly what they want, so when we reach the kitchen I give them their breakfasts. I make a cup of tea for myself and go sit in the living room.

I hold the unopened letter, considering. My mother’s last letter before this was chatty and rather bland, not very informative. In fact, now that I’m thinking about it, I realize that many of her letters in the past few months have been odd: vague and impersonal. Not like her at all.

I’ve been slowly, carefully informing her of the changes in my life while emphasizing the positive aspects, like responsibility, independence, and frugality. She barely comments on these things in her replies. I haven’t told her about Hades. It’s enough that I’ve mentioned my job, quitting college, and moving. 

Since the events of last week, I’ve been trying to avoid thinking about my mother and what she might be up to, but I realize that I’m being cowardly. There’s a possibility that she’s involved in some funny business in the Mortal Realm, with strange herbs and mind control. I even heard a hint that she might be somehow involved with some events in the Underworld, perhaps even Thanatos’s rebellion. I can’t believe that one, though. I must have misinterpreted something.

My eyes are feeling hot and I sniffle, controlling the urge to cry. I don’t like thinking of my mother this way. Mushroom hops up on the couch next to me and lays his head on my leg. I pet his rough, shaggy fur and sip my tea. No sense putting it off any longer. I open the letter.

_ My darling daughter, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well and happy. You asked why I’ve been traveling so much. As you know, the Mortal Realm is currently experiencing a population boom. I have great concerns about the mortals’ ability to feed their increased numbers. Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to teach them some more advanced agricultural techniques. Mortals can be quite stubborn about sticking to their old, tried-and-true ways, so it’s been quite a chore convincing them to try something new. In addition, I have to return again and again to steer and correct them in the new methods. _

_ My nymphs have reported that the girl you are living with is quite respectable and kind, but I’m not happy that you are also living with a man, and a love god at that! You were very vague in describing the problems with Artemis that caused you to move out. Perhaps it was only a temporary difference of opinion that is now resolved? You know very well that it would be far more appropriate for a young maiden goddess to live with another maiden. I am certain that you are capable of making good, intelligent choices that will make me proud.  _

_ Always remember who you are. My perfect, bright, beautiful angel. _

_ All my love, _

_ Mama _

Well. That’s interesting. Spreading new agricultural methods would certainly explain her traveling, and it might explain why she wanted four tons of iron ore from Psyche’s father: she could be using it to have new ploughs and scythes made. I still can’t see how it explains her apparently using herbs to influence and control mortals, though. 

It doesn’t make sense that she would need to force them into following her advice. Mortals know that their grain is my mother’s domain. It would be unlikely that they wouldn’t heed her instructions, at least to the best of their understanding. Absently I stroke Mushroom for a while, finishing my tea. I still feel like I don’t have all the pieces. I guess I’ll have to ask the Furies to do some more poking around.

I pick up my phone and check my emails. There’s one I’ve been waiting for, a report from the staff member who is monitoring Elysium. He says that the problems we’ve been tracking with dying trees, erratic water sources, and mysteriously moving plants are escalating. This is bad. I have no idea what’s going wrong. I’ve checked the water, the artificial lights, the mineral content of the soil--this shouldn’t be happening. 

I send a quick reply with a few ideas to try. Then I send another to Kynora, asking her to clear my schedule for tomorrow. I have to get to the bottom of this, or Elysium could fail before it’s really started. I don’t want anything to happen to it! It’s my pet project and my gift to Hades. I’m deeply proud of it.

I lie back on the couch, racking my brain, trying to figure out what could be wrong.

"Kore? Where are you?”

I sit up, causing Mushroom to vacate the couch. “I’m here!”

Hades peeks around the corner from the kitchen. “Oh, good. I was thinking you got lost.”

I get up and go hug him. He strokes my hair but I just hold him--I could stand here holding Hades for hours. He smells good, and it’s so different hugging him when he’s wearing just a t-shirt. Without all the crisp layers of clothing he usually wears, I can feel his muscles and his warmth. 

“What would you like for breakfast?” he asks.

“My stomach isn't quite ready for food. I’ve had some tea and that’s all I need for now.”

“Okay. I’ll just get some coffee and join you. Shall I make you another tea?”

“Oh, yes, please.”

I go back to the couch and reading my email.

Hades brings two cups and sets them down. “We could go out for an early lunch if you feel up to it,” he suggests.

I nod. “I think by then I should be ready to eat.”

I pick up my tea and blow on it. Hades notices the opened letter on the table, but he doesn’t say anything about it. I think it over. I still feel deeply conflicted about my mother, and what she might be up to. On the other hand, she does offer a plausible explanation for at least some of her activities. I make a decision, and pick up the letter.

“You can read it.” I hold it out to Hades, and he takes it.

“You’re sure?”

I nod, and sip my tea. I watch him while he reads the letter, then folds it and puts it back. We both drink our beverages for a minute or two in silence.

“Kore, I’m going to think aloud, okay? You don’t have to say anything.”

I nod. I’ve already given Hades some hints, which was as much as I felt able to do. The guilt and misery I feel, being pulled by loyalty to my mother in one direction, and loyalty to Hades in another, is almost overwhelming.

He goes on. “Demeter has been suspiciously absent for some time. She’s not as involved in your life as she was previously. It seems from this letter she’s still concerned, but taking a completely different attitude.” He pauses and I nod agreement. Nothing he’s said so far touches on my conflict.

“You implied that there was something going on with Psyche’s parents. Possibly someone controlling them.” I swallow hard. So he  _ has _ made the connection. It isn’t just me that sees it. “Hecate says that the compound used on the shades in Vathia is related to something your mother’s followers use.”

I nod again. “ _ Kykeon _ . It’s a mixture of thin barley beer with some herbs.”

“But the potion the conspirators used contained something stronger?”

“Ergot and oleander.”

“Which are poisons, I understand?”

“If they’re concentrated enough, yes.”

“And the sample Alecto brought back contains the same herbs.”

“Yes.” My voice is very soft.

“And I think… there’s some missing step, yes? That you can’t say. That shows some connection to Demeter.” He pauses, inspecting my face carefully. “Am I right?”

It’s very hard to speak. “I’m not sure.” That’s not true. I owe Hades better than that. “No, I am. Yes. There’s another thing.” My mother is using these herbs on some mortal villagers, apparently to control them. And there’s also the note Megaera found, that implies that she’s also doing some trading with Psyche’s father.

He holds his arms out to me and I slide into his embrace. The comfort of his arms is exactly what I need. 

“It’s all right, Sweetness. You don’t have to say what it is. I assume you have the Furies looking into this?”

I nod against his shoulder.

“Good. I’ll have some more people look into some things as well. They can coordinate with Alecto, if you’ll permit it.”

“Okay,” I say. He’s being so generous and kind with me. “Thank you. I really appreciate your understanding.” My voice is all raspy. He kisses the top of my head and rubs my back.

***

I’m trying to reach past Hades to put my phone down on the table behind him but I discover that I have to stretch farther than I realized, and I end up pushing my breasts right into his face.

“Oh, sorry, did I smush you?”

He’s shaking with silent laughter. “No. Yes. Please,  _ smush _ me anytime you like.”

I grin. “Okay. C’mere, Smush.”

I grab his head and pull him back with me until I’m reclining into the couch pillows and I keep pulling him to me until his face is buried between my breasts. I can feel his hot breath and he’s making muffled noises and I wonder if he can get enough air in there, but I suppose he can pull away if he wants to. He moves his head slightly side to side and he’s still making those noises. I’m fighting down a giggle. 

He tilts his head so he can look me in the eyes. His face is obscured from the nose down but the emotion in his eyes is enough to set off sparks inside me. I hold my breath, feeling my own eyes widening. Slowly he lowers his eyelids, releasing me from his captivating gaze, and  _ wuffles _ some more. I can’t contain myself anymore and the giggles spill out.

Hades lifts his head, grinning now. “Did you enjoy the smushing?”

“Yes. Because you’re  _ my _ Smush,” I comb his hair back from his forehead with my fingers, then I kiss him. He slides his arms around me, maintaining our kiss, and rolls us both sideways so we're lying down, with me between him and the back of the couch.

He pulls back. "Is this too enclosed for you, Kore?" He's worried because of my panic attack yesterday.

I feel snug and safe and cared-for. "No, I think I'm okay," I tell him, and move in for more kissing.

Hades leans away. “Just okay?”

“Mmm, would you rather hear that I’m ecstatically happy?”

“Oh, yes. I like the sound of that.” He’s still holding himself at a distance, propped up on one elbow, looking down at me. Slowly one corner of his mouth lifts upwards. I lick my lips, watching him. I’m aching to kiss him but he seems to want to look at me for now. I reach up with my hands instead, touch his chin and his jaw, slide around under his ear and thread my fingers in his hair. He still doesn’t move and I’m getting exasperated.

I tug a little but he resists me. “What’s the matter, Smush?”

“Is that what you’re calling me now?” His eyes are merciless, but he sounds amused.

“Why not? How many nicknames have you got for  _ me _ ?” I try again to pull him in for a kiss, but it’s like pulling on a rock. “Or do you think it’s beneath your dignity?”

I poke him under the ribs and he yelps, cringing away from my finger, his arm flailing reflexively. I sit up and look down at him, incredulous.

“Are you ticklish?”

“No!” His answer is much too quick and vehement. I don’t believe him for a second.

“I think you are. What’s the matter, big king-man, you afraid of a little tickling?” I wiggle my fingers at him, grinning.

He’s watching. I move slowly and poke him again, in the belly this time. He twitches, but that’s all the reaction I get. I suppose his sides might be more sensitive, so I try that, drumming my fingers lightly along his ribs, then lazily trailing downwards.

“You keep that up, little goddess, and I might have to retaliate,” Hades growls. He’s trying to sound fierce and stern, but he’s squirming away from my fingers, and scrunching up his face. 

I laugh. “Oh  _ no _ , anything but that!” I reach the hem of his t-shirt and slip my fingers underneath, fluttering against the bare skin of his torso. I lightly stroke him, feeling the grooves and swells of his muscles, the slightly raised edges of his scars. I’m no longer trying to tickle; it’s just an excuse for touching him. Nonetheless he’s sensitized now; every so often I hit a spot that triggers a spasmodic jerk or a sharply-drawn breath. His burning eyes are locked on mine. I couldn’t look away if I tried.

“So where’s this retaliation?” I ask. Hades doesn’t answer right away, so I yank his shirt up and let my other hand join the first. “You’re all talk,” I tease.

“Is that what you think?” His deep voice rumbles, awakening a matching quiver in my chest. 

He sits up, and my feeling of power over him, the illusion of control I won by having him compliant under my hands blows away like smoke in the wind. Suddenly, I feel small and vulnerable, but that doesn’t bother me in the least. It’s exhilarating. I’m tingling all over with awareness of this man’s strength and power.

“Maybe,” I breathe. “Are you going to show me otherwise?”

His smile twitches again. “I think I’m going to have to.” He leans towards me with torturing slowness. My lips part eagerly. I’m helpless under his scorching red gaze and I squirm a little, anticipating the kisses I’ve been so hungry for.

Hades has no intention of giving in that easily. He stops just short of kissing me, his lips hovering. I stretch to make contact but he counters with a little twist, rubbing his nose against mine. My hands are still under his shirt, resting on his sides, so I slide them up until I’m holding his big chest muscles. I stroke the sensitive nubs I find there, and bite my lip, watching him. 

His breath hisses in response. “That’s  _ cheating _ , Sweetness,” he croons. 

“Is it? I think it’s only cheating if it’s not balanced.” I raise an eyebrow.

“And what do you mean by that?”

I lean in to try again for a kiss but he still won’t let me, shaking his head  _ no _ . Fine, then, I’m going to escalate this.

“I  _ mean _ ,” I pause while I pinch his nipples and he hisses again, more sharply this time. “I mean that you can do the same to me.”

Hades momentarily forgets to keep up the intense smoldering. I take advantage of his distraction, pushing him back into the couch and straddling his lap before putting my hands back on his chest. I push my breasts against him and raise my eyebrows in challenge.

It does not take him long to recover. The smolder is back, and if anything, it’s more intense than before. I’m very aware of what my new position means. I can feel the arousal pounding in my blood, making my groin and nipples ache with it. Warm wetness melts down my thighs. 

Hades wraps his arms around my waist, big hands on my back lifting me up, and then slowly lowers his face between my breasts. I sigh happily and place one hand on the back of his head, encouraging him. I kiss his forehead; he can’t stop me from that. He’s mouthing one breast through my shirt, pulling a little, then readjusting with another mouthful. I can’t feel his teeth, he’s being gentle. He looks up at me for a moment as he switches sides. 

This time he pulls my shirt down a bit, exposing the inner curves of my breasts. He nuzzles first, checks my face again, and then takes a mouthful of my bare flesh. I feel the flick of his tongue and I gasp in shock at the sensation. His eyes open wide, looking in mine to be sure I’m okay. “Don’t stop,” I tell him.

One of his hands on my back strokes slowly downward. I decide to do the same, scratching my nails lightly down his spine. He shudders and flicks his tongue some more, making me shudder too. His hand reaches my waist and pauses, stroking, then tugging inquisitively on my shirt. I’m not certain what he’s asking, but I can think of one good way to find out.

“Yes,” I tell him. I scratch and rub his shoulders as he lifts my shirt slightly, placing his hand on the bare skin of my back. He continues mouthing my breasts, sometimes through my shirt and sometimes directly on my skin. His hand is lightly stroking my back and slowly edging around my side.

I decide I want to see more of him and tug his shirt up. He lets go of me, raising his arms cooperatively as I pull his black t-shirt over his head and drop it on the couch next to us.

I have to stop to admire him. Hades is so beautiful. His scars cross the outlines of his muscular body, jagged and vivid on his dark skin. It’s heartbreaking, thinking of what he endured, that left such marks on his body. At the same time, his scars are exquisite, like veins of minerals in a block of polished marble.

I trace lightly across his chest and then look into his eyes. His expression is full of tenderness and yearning.

“Oh,” I whisper. “I love you so much.”

I lean in towards him

“I love you too, little goddess,” he says, then his lips finally,  _ finally _ touch mine. 

This kiss is so very soft--we’re barely touching--but there’s tremendous heat behind it. After a few moments of caressing and sliding and responding we pause, still touching, and just breathe. I open my eyes slightly and he’s already looking at me. I part my lips and slip my tongue deep into his mouth, closing my eyes again. I reach down and take Hades’s hand, slip it under the hem of my shirt. 

He gets the idea. His fingers trace small circles on my belly, just barely short of tickling me. I have no grounds to complain about that, so I knead his shoulders and suck on his tongue.

Hades’s one hand is slowly traveling upwards, delicately stroking the underside of my breast. His other hand has been holding my hip. He squeezes with that one and starts sliding it downward, over the curve of my bottom. He spreads his fingers wide, taking a firm grip, and I gasp. I’ve no idea why but this touch causes my simmering arousal to surge wildly.

I push back against his hand, then relax, finding that this rocking motion stokes my excitement. I hum against Hades’s lips, holding tight to his shoulders for support, and bump my pelvis against his.

He groans, the hand on my butt massaging and assisting with my slow swaying. The hand under my shirt moves, the fingers cupping and fondling my breast, teasing the tingling nipple. Knowing I have Hades’s hand directly on my skin is hugely exciting.

I break away from his lips, panting. His eyes are deeply red and his nostrils are flaring in time with his rapid breathing. He leans forward, ducking his head again. He glances at my eyes, checking me, and begins mouthing my breast again. Before, he restricted himself to the inner slopes, but this time he goes right to the nipple, erect and showing clearly through the fabric of my shirt. He pinches it with his lips and then sucks, causing me to give a sharp gasp.

_ You can do anything you want with me,  _ he said. I decide to take him at his word. I trace a finger down his belly while at the same time I slide back on his thighs, making a little room between us. I reach the drawstring on his pants and pull on it, releasing the knot. Hades is watching me, still stroking my breast with his hand.

I meet his eyes, and pull the waistband away from his body, slipping my hand inside. He looks stunned. I don’t think he expected that. My hand follows the sense of heat until my fingers brush his upright organ. 

I do exactly as the book instructed, and grip it gently under the head, moving my hand slowly up and down. His skin is silky soft, a fascinating contrast to the rigidity underneath. He’s gasping now. I don’t look away from his eyes. 

I slide forward in Hades’s lap until I can press against him, using my hand to hold him in the position I want. I rub my wet, aching center against his hardness through the intervening layers of our clothes.

“Let me help, Sweetness,” Hades murmurs. He slides the hand on my butt upwards and grips my hip. His other hand tweaks my nipple one more time, then trails downwards over my belly. He stops at the waist of my pajama pants, rubbing a little. I sigh at this teasing new pressure. 

"Is this okay?"

“Yes! Keep going.”

He remembers the right spot, the one that made me explode yesterday. This time, though, he flicks his finger lightly from side to side, frustrating me. He’s forgetting I’ve already figured out how to make him give me what I want. 

While I was distracted by Hades's roving hands, I was maintaining only a light stroking with my hand on his shaft. I renew my efforts, moving up and down with teasing, exploring fingers. His breathing is getting louder and more rapid. 

I reach all the way to the base, my hand deep inside his pants, circle my thumb and fingers around his thickness, and stroke firmly. I keep doing that up-and-down stroking while slowly moving my hand upward towards the head. When I reach the tip, I rub my thumb over it, gathering the moisture there and spreading it.

“Oh, fff--, ff--, oh!” Hades pants. “ _ Kore! _ ”

This is working just as the book said it would. I grin, elated, and bump my hips against him, reminding him that I need attention, too. His response is immediate. He pulls me against his body, hard, and pushes upward at the same time, twisting his hips and massaging my sensitive spot with his thumb.

I throw my head back and let out a loud, wild cry.

“Too much?” Hades asks.

“ _ No! _ Do it again!”

He does it again, and again after that, and I get a feeling for the rhythm, and start moving in time with him, pushing down and inwards when he lifts up, stroking with my hand as he strokes me. I arch my back, leaning back a little for a better angle, pushing against the bracing hand on my hip.

“Persephone,” he gasps. His hand and my hand and our bucking bodies are moving together in perfect harmony and I’m getting closer and closer to losing control. “Kiss me?” 

I could deny him, tease him, as he teased me. But I don’t. I lean over and mash my lips to his, his tongue entering my mouth, probing and exploring. I want to tell him to stop his thrusting, to wait while I take off my clothes so we can do this properly. But to do that I’d have to give up the explosion that’s nearly upon me. I say nothing.

I accept his tongue and his hands and the rubbing of our intimate parts through our clothes. I give myself up to it, and a glowing hot burst starts at my center and crashes through my body. Hades groans, guttural and deep, and I can feel his spasms and the hot spurt of liquid as he writhes in my hand. I yell again and grind my hips against him, jerking helplessly as the quivering sensation wracks my limbs and slowly dissipates. I collapse against his chest, panting.

***

We wind up having lunch in a little cafe in Olympus. Hades told me he has been asking around about where to find the best vegetarian food, and this place came recommended. We have a table outside, and since it’s early, there are few other people around. I order quiche and a salad and a smoothie.

Once we’re alone, Hades takes my hand. “Kore, is it okay if I ask you about your panic attack? I understand if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“It’s okay. I think you have a right to know.”

“Have you considering seeing someone? A professional, I mean?”

“A therapist? Yes. I’ve been seeing one for a while now. Eros insisted.”

“Oh, that’s good. Do you think it helps?” Hades asks.

“Well, I think so. I was able to cope with all those photographers last night.”

He nods seriously. “You did amazingly well. You were perfectly calm.”

I shrug. “I don’t know if calm equals amazing, but thanks anyway.”

“What I mean is, a herd of reporters is enough to throw anyone off their stride. You handled their questions, and all the flashing, and you looked happy doing it. Even though some of them were pretty rude.”

“They were, weren’t they? Does it get any better?”

“Ha! No. I think they get worse every year.”

Our food arrives and we eat while discussing work things. We’re just finishing up when Hades’s phone buzzes and he picks it up to check it. “Oh, damn,” he says.

“What is it?”

“My niece Hebe has a piano recital this afternoon and I forgot about it. Hera just texted me a reminder.”

“Oh, that sounds nice,” I say. 

He looks at me for a minute. “Would you like to go with me, Kore?”

I feel a surge of happiness that he asked. I want to be with him, and with his family. On the other hand, I know Zeus doesn’t like me, and I don’t like the idea of intruding on Hera uninvited. I’m not sure how to answer him. “Well… I would like to,” I say. “But do you think it would be okay with Hera?”

His phone buzzes again and he looks down at it, and then chuckles. “Uh, yes, I do think it’ll be okay with her.” He holds his phone out to show me her text:  _ Invite Persephone, or else. _

“Or else what?” I ask.

He shrugs. “I don’t know, but she’d think of something.”

"Will there be enough time to stop off at my house? I'd like to change."

***

I dash into my room; I know exactly the dress I want. I find it in my closet and quickly exchange it for the one I’m wearing. It’s high-waisted and knee length, with fluttery sleeves and a little bow at the neckline. I change my shoes, put on my Pomelia necklace, and go back out to the living room where Hades sits waiting for me. He looks up, startled. “That was fast!”

I pose for him. “Will this do?” Even though I already know his family, it’s the first time I’ve been invited to an event like this and I want to make a good impression. Although maybe it's too late for that.

Hades rises from the couch and approaches. He looks me over carefully, his lips parted, his eyes soft. "You look lovely." He cups my cheek, fingertips delicately skimming under my jaw, thumb rubbing lightly along my lip: first the lower, then the upper. When he reaches the center of my mouth, I kiss his thumb, then graze it with my teeth.

"Oh, Kore," he murmurs. 

***

Neither of us wants to risk Hera’s ire, so we arrive at the performance space with plenty of time and hurry inside. We enter the auditorium and find it full of people milling around, searching for the best seats or vantage spots. I was never into performance arts myself, but still, the venue, the families, and the air of expectant pride are familiar and comfortable.

Hades offers me his hand and I take it. At his height, he’s clearly better able to find his family in the crowd than I am, so I happily follow him. We have to negotiate our way through groups of people who are chatting with one another, bragging about their children’s accomplishments. 

“Excuse me,” Hades says firmly to one group of naiads who are blocking the aisle. They look up at him, clearly startled, and scramble to get out of the way. I glance at them as we pass and they seem nervous, looking at Hades with distinct unease. What do they imagine he’s going to do, smite them? I shake my head a little.

Down by the stage, we find Hera sitting front row center, all alone. She’s looking at her phone, but she sees us coming and waves.

“Are we the only ones coming?” Hades asks her.

“Hello to you, too,” Hera replies. She stands and comes over to me, kissing my cheek. “How are you, dear?”

“I’m well, thank you for asking. How are you?” I’m a little nervous. I’m always at least a little nervous around Hera.

She smiles, but answers Hades instead. “Zeus is over there with his stupid camera.” She waves vaguely towards the side of the room. Sure enough, Zeus is standing by the corner of the stage, fiddling with a large, expensive-looking camera set up on a tripod. He’s peering at the screen, and poking buttons, frowning. “Everyone else is on their way,” Hera continues. “Oh, look, here’s Ares.”

Ares shoulders through the crowd, and walks over to kiss his mother’s cheek. I wonder why nobody seems to be freaked out by  _ him _ . That seems quite backwards to me. He spots me and of course he starts right in. “Hey, Killer, long time no see! How come you haven’t been around lately?”

“I’ve been busy,” I tell him cautiously.

He smirks. “So I hear.” He turns to Hades and nods formally. “Uncle Hades.”

“Ares,” Hades returns politely. 

I’m baffled. Why are men like this? No, that’s not accurate. Why are men like this sometimes and not others? Hades is perfectly friendly with Eros.

“Uncle Hades!” cries another voice, and Athena steps up and hugs him enthusiastically. That makes me smile. Hebe is the same way with him. “Persephone, how are you?” the gray goddess asks me.

“I’m fine, thanks. How are things?”

“No progress on Hestia, if that’s what you mean,” she replies. I shrug. I’m not expecting Hestia to change her mind about me anytime soon, and I’m trying not to care. “Are you coming to the meeting tonight?”

“Yes, of course.” Hades looks at me inquiringly, so I explain. “That planning meeting for the crisis center? I know I mentioned it.”

He nods. “You’re right, you did. I just forgot. I guess I’ve been preoccupied.” His mouth quirks in a tight smile and I blush deeply in response.

“It’s very generous of you to get involved, Uncle,” Athena says. “I understand your company is providing the initial funding?”

“We’re just doing our part in a small way,” Hades responds. “It’s Persephone that’s putting in all the work.”

Athena beams at me. “Oh yes, this one’s definitely a hard worker. You have been since you were small, haven’t you?” 

I blush again. It’s very inconvenient running into people who’ve known me since I was born. “So I’m told,” I say.

It’s time to sit down, so we all go where Hera tells us. She’s in the middle, with Hades and me to one side of her, and Ares and Athena on her other side.

The performance begins with the youngest children, some of whom are so small they need help getting up on the piano bench. They play simple, short pieces and generally do them well. They all receive enthusiastic applause. Hebe is the last of the younger group. 

She walks out to center stage in her blue dress that matches Hera’s, and takes a dramatic bow. Then she seats herself at the piano, makes a big flourish with her arms, and begins. Hebe’s piece is a cheerful, fast-paced tune and she plays with style and energy. She’s fun to watch and doesn’t make any mistakes that I can detect. I glance over at Hera, who’s looking pleased and proud.

The applause for Hebe is lengthy and enthusiastic, led by her front-row cheering section. She eats it up, smiling and bowing repeatedly.

There are three advanced students performing last. They each do a longer, more complex piece. The first one is quite enjoyable, and I applaud cheerfully. The second of them is a serious-looking young satyr, who takes his place at the piano and begins a long, slow, dragging piece. It’s not the sort of thing I relate to. 

After a couple of minutes my mind starts to wander a bit. I glance at Hades. His eyes are definitely not on the stage. He’s looking--down at the floor? No, that’s not it. I realize with a little jolt that he’s looking at my legs. I look down, too. I don’t see anything wrong. My legs are crossed at the knee, angled away from him. My skirt has hiked up a little, to mid-thigh. 

I lean forward slightly, and get a glimpse of the top of my stocking. I suppose Hades can see it too, from his angle. I check again, he’s still looking. With one hand, I adjust my skirt, pretending that I’m pulling it down, but then I give a little squirm in my seat that makes my skirt climb a bit higher on my leg than it was before.

Hades is definitely fascinated. He’s not even making a pretext about watching the performance. I feel a warm glow, knowing that he’s admiring me. I pretend to be interested in the music, and absent-mindedly rub my leg as if my stocking was making me itchy. As I finish that, I flip the skirt up just a little more and reach out towards Hades. He takes my hand and squeezes it. 

The young satyr finishes his piece. I feel a little guilty for not paying attention and flirting with Hades instead, but not very.

The last performer is a pale, pretty goddess in her early teens. She looks a little familiar. The program says her name is Achlys, which I don’t recognize. Her pieces is dramatic and crashing, and she plays it well. During the applause after she finishes, I ask Hades about her.

“That girl looks familiar, do you know who she is?”

He looks a bit sad. “Yeah, I think that’s Thanatos’s daughter.”

I’m startled. I had no idea he had a family.

***

There’s supposed to be a reception afterwards at Hera’s house. We drive over there and park with a bunch of other cars; apparently Hera invited everyone from the recital. Hades doesn’t seem to be eager to join the others. “What do you say we have a little tour outside before we go in?” he asks.

I smile. “Okay.”

Hades takes my hand and we walk through Hera’s sculpture garden. He leads me to a little area enclosed by hedges and the wall of the house. It’s quiet and relatively private, and there’s a bench. “You really thought this through, didn’t you?” I ask.

“Could be,” he smirks. We sit down together and I slip my arms around his waist.

Hades leans down and nuzzles my face, his hands on my upper arms, holding me steady. He gives me a couple of light kisses and then leans back. I’m not in the mood for teasing, so I get up and plunk myself in his lap. He smiles as I settle into a real kiss.

I lose myself for a while in the feel of Hades’s lips, the strength of his arms around me, the warmth of his thighs under me. I wish we were back in his house and could pursue this to a delightful ending. I’m vaguely aware of the sounds of conversation in the distance, I suppose it’s the party happening. It’s not so close as to encroach on our private space, and that’s all that matters.

I hear a little giggle behind me and pull away from Hades’s mouth, twisting to see. 

“What are you doing?” Hebe asks, looking mischievous.

“Um. Enjoying the air?” Hades suggests, not letting go of me.

“Everybody’s looking for you two,” she tells us.

“Okay, Hebe. We’ll be right in.”

The little girl nods and runs off towards the house. She passes around the hedge and we can hear her running feet, followed by her clear, high voice yelling: “I found them in the garden! They were kissing!”

We get up together, holding hands, and walk towards the party, exchanging rueful, amused little glances. It’s embarrassing getting caught like that, but really neither of us cares all that much. Once we leave our enclosed garden nook, we see that the big glass doors to the house have been opened, and the party is happening in the space beyond. We enter the room, and Hebe runs up with two glasses, handing one to each of us.

“There you are!” Hera says, smiling knowingly. I glance behind me but Hades has already been caught up in another conversation. I smile at Hera, trying to keep my nervousness at bay. 

“Hebe did such a good job with her performance,” I say. I sip my drink; it’s very good.

“Yes, we’re very proud of her. I’m glad you made it today, dear. I’ve been meaning to ask you to come to lunch sometime with me and Amphitrite.”

My mouth goes dry. Lunch? With Hera and Poseidon’s wife? This can’t be good. “Oh. Yes, I’d be delighted,” I say. What else can I say?

“Good. We’ll figure out a time. Now, I can’t make it to the planning meeting tonight, but I wanted to tell you that I intend to throw a fundraiser for the crisis center. A charity ball.”

I gasp in surprise. “That’s very generous of you!”

“Not at all, dear, this is an important project. How is the Friday after next?”

“I’m sure that will be fine,” I say. For this, I can clear my schedule.

Hera nods and takes a sip of her drink. Someone else comes over and starts talking to her, another parent I guess. I take the opportunity to slip away.

Athena and Ares are chatting nearby, and they wave me over. “And how did you enjoy your first event in this crazy family?” Athena asks.

“It was lovely,” I say. What a strange question.

“Yeah, not really a fair test, Brainiac,” Ares says to her. “Nobody’s started a fight, or thrown a drink in anyone’s face, or committed arson. So this is hardly a  _ typical _ family thing.”

“True, the drama dial seems to be on  _ low _ today,” she agrees.

“You guys are just hazing the new kid, right?” I ask. “Nobody acts like that in real life.”

They exchange a look. “All I’m gonna say, Killer, is keep your axe sharp,” Ares says. He finishes his drink and stalks off.

Athena beams at me in that enthusiastic way of hers. “You’re doing fine, you know. You always were a smart one, and anyone can see that Uncle Hades dotes on you.”

“Thank you.” I don’t know what else to say.

She nods. “I’m going to head directly over to the meeting after this. Would you like a ride?”

“Sure, thanks.” 

Athena moves off and I circulate, chatting with strangers. Some of them have heard about me and #FuryToo, and ask questions about that. There’s a lot of interest among the people here, and I find myself describing the crisis center we’re planning to a large group.

“And would this center also provide help for children whose fathers were taken away?” says a red-brown goddess next to me.

“Well, maybe,” I say. “The intention for now is to provide immediate services for people who’ve experienced some sort of traumatic event. If a child in that situation needed healthcare, or a place to stay, then yes.”

She nods. Her hostility is palpable, and the other people who have been listening to me melt away. “It’s too bad you didn’t have this idea earlier, before you sent my daughter’s father to Tartarus.”

Oh. I’ve stepped right into the middle of something awful. This must be that girl Achlys’s mother.

“Yes. It is too bad for all the people who have had to take care of themselves, or just suffer without help. May I ask, is your daughter doing all right now?”

“It’s a little late now for you to be concerned!” she snaps.

“You’re right,” I tell her. “I should have asked questions right away. All I can say is that I didn’t know Thanatos well, and I didn’t realize he had a family.”

She scowls, and sighs. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t. We weren’t on good terms and I imagine he didn’t talk much about us.”

I nod. “I’m sure it must be hard to raise your child on your own. I don’t have a father myself, but my mother had a lot of nymphs to help her.”

“Lucky her,” she says bitterly.

I tilt my head. “I am sorry to have made your life and your daughter’s life harder. Can I ask your name?”

She looks doubtful for a moment, but then relents. “I’m Bia. Goddess of Anger. Sorry, I really unleashed on you.”

“No, that’s okay. And I’m Persephone.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, I guess. I know it wasn’t really your fault. Thanatos was always discontented.”

Athena waves at me from across the room, making big, dramatic gestures with her arms to catch my attention. When she’s certain I’m looking at her, she taps her watch. I nod, and hold up my index finger for a moment.

“Will you excuse me, Bia?” I say. “I have another engagement and I have to be going.”

She nods and moves away to another conversation. I look around, and spot Hades near the big doors out to the garden; he’s speaking with Zeus. I don’t like to interrupt, and I would prefer to avoid Zeus completely, but Athena is eager to go, so I need to speak to Hades.

As I approach, weaving between other people’s conversations, I can hear what Zeus is saying. “I know you’re happy because you’re finally getting your dick wet, but don't you realize that this girl is a real troublemaker? She’s building up her own power base at your expense.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about--” Hades starts, angry and tightly controlled, but Zeus just talks right over him. 

“I hate to interfere, but she’s a loose cannon and if you’re just gonna keep up your passive routine, then I‘ll have to deal with it. I have to say--”

I freeze as the meaning of Zeus’s words finally filters through my brain. I feel the cold grip of fear and I’m trying to plan a retreat, but it’s too late. Hades turns and sees me, and Zeus looks a moment later, scowling at me.

Hades turns his back on his brother and come right to me. Zeus stands there, glaring, and I can’t look away, even when Hades is right in front of me, looking down with concern.

“Kore?” he murmurs, and I finally shift my gaze to his face. “Please don’t worry about it. He just likes to provoke me.” 

I check again, and Zeus has turned and is walking away now. I focus on Hades. “I’m sorry for eavesdropping,” I say.

Hades shakes his head. “I’m sorry you had to hear that, but it wasn’t your fault. My asshole brother chose not only to say awful things, but to do it in a public setting. He probably wanted to be overheard.”

This seems possible but it also means that Zeus dislikes me even more than I realized. The fear that’s been squeezing my belly now clamps down hard. I draw a shaky breath.

“Athena offered me a ride to the meeting, and she’s ready to go now.”

“Oh!” Hades is surprised. I know he didn’t remember about this meeting. Did he have plans for us this evening? He didn’t mention anything. “Okay, then.”

We’re in the middle of a crowd of people and I’m sure Zeus isn’t far away. It doesn’t feel right to kiss him good-bye here, so I squeeze his hand. He’s looking at me with sad eyes. Athena is waving at me impatiently from the door, ready to go.

“I’ll see you--” I don’t know when I’ll see him. Tomorrow at work, I guess? “Bye,” I finish lamely, and turn to go.

***

The meeting is at Artemis’s house. It’s long and exhausting, but we get a lot done in planning the crisis center. Everyone is thrilled by Hera’s offer to throw a fundraiser, which will be a big help in paying for long-term costs. We have sandwiches delivered for dinner, and I have some time to chat more with Nemesis, who is very sharp and willing to be generous with her time. I like her.

The meeting breaks up around nine, and I spend some time making sure everything is cleaned up. Artemis had to leave promptly to carry out her duties in the Mortal Realm, and I don’t want her to come home to a mess. I lock up the door and go outside, yawning a little. I’m tired and I have a full week planned. Athena is long gone, so I guess I’ll just walk home.

As I walk, I’m thinking about what to do about Hades. He was clearly taken aback by my leaving suddenly from the reception. Was he hurt by my making plans without him? He hadn’t mentioned any plans for us, and he didn’t ask me to come over after the meeting, either. 

I think about what Zeus said, and feel the clutch of nervous fear again. All the stories show how stupid it is to get on the bad side of the King of the Gods, and somehow I’ve managed to do just that. I wonder if Hades believes the things that Zeus was telling him. Wouldn’t it be more natural for him to trust his brother than to trust me? Maybe that’s why he didn’t ask me to come over tonight. Misery descends upon me.

I turn the corner onto a street where there are lots of shops. It’s only a few more blocks to home, where I can relax. 

“Persephone?” says a soft voice.

I look over to where a tall woman stands under a store awning.

“Doris?” I say. “Is that you?”

Sure enough, it’s the pretty nymph who approached me after the initial #FuryToo meeting. She texted me a few times since then, nothing very substantial. I get the feeling that she has a terrible story to tell, and she’s trying to figure out whether she can trust me or not.

“Why didn’t you come to the meeting?” I ask. “Everyone there would welcome you. They only want to help.”

She flicks a look, left and right. “It’s not safe for me,” she says. “That man I told you about--he has a long reach.”

I nod sympathetically. “What can I do to help you?”

“Can you meet me sometime? Somewhere quiet. I think I want to tell my story. You know some reporters, don't you?”

“I suppose that’s possible. Do you want--”

“I have to go!” she says, and darts away into the shadows.

The poor thing! I feel terrible for her. She’s so frightened of the man who hurt her, and so cautious. I wish I could do more to help.

I resume walking home, thinking about what Doris must have been through. In comparison with her, I’m very lucky. I got out of a bad situation with minimal damage, and I fell into something incredibly wonderful. 

I think wistfully of Hades, his kindness and affection. The way he’s always eager to touch me, and listen to me. I stop suddenly. What is wrong with me? Hades said yesterday that I was welcome anytime. He used his serious face, too. I miss him and I want to be with him. After what we did yesterday and this morning, why wouldn’t he be happy to see me? I grab hold of my resolve and take off for the Underworld.

***

I march up and ring the doorbell, still feeling jittery and uncertain. I hope he’s happy to see me. I should have called or texted him! What was I thinking? I hope I’m not waking him up. I’m shivering with nervous anticipation, waiting for Hades to answer the door. 

It seems to be taking a long time. Maybe he’s not home. Maybe he decided to go out. Maybe he’s mad at me for choosing a meeting over him. Stupid! How could I think that he would just be here waiting for me? I turn away from the door, preparing to scurry away. 

There’s a sudden click and a scrape, and a rectangle of light falls upon me, throwing my shadow onto the ground. “Kore?” Hades says. He sounds surprised.

I turn back around, and try to speak, but my throat is dry. Hades steps forward and takes me in his arms, lifting me up. “I’m so glad you’re here,” he says, and kisses me. I embrace his shoulders and lean into his mouth. 

“I’m sorry I was weird earlier. You told me I was welcome and I should have believed you.”

“No, it’s my fault,” Hades replies. “I should have asked you about your plans, not just assumed.” He sets me down on my feet and slips his arm around my shoulders. “Come to bed, Sweetness. Tomorrow I’ll get you a key to the house.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Red, who goes above and beyond!


End file.
